Monster
by Blue swords
Summary: what if the hero is a villain ? what if the Key to complete the quest came from their nightmare ? story of a monster ( or is it ? ) surrounded by dwarves in an unknow land : Middle Earth . (i'm not good with summary sorry )
1. prologue

_Hi everyone ! i hope you will like this story. it's the first time i'm sharing what i write so i'd like to know what you think of it :-). by the way, i'm french so sorry if my english is bad i'll be_ _counting on you to tell me if some parts don't mean anything or are badly written :-/._

 _i don't own the hobbit, just my oc_

 _i'm leaving you with the prologue for now :-)_

~-·-•-~-·-~-•-·-~

Black. Everything is black. It has been such a sunny days, in the begining of spring, then everything became black. I can't feel anything, excepted a shadow, cold, but burning, black, yet so bright, siping through my mind. I try to remember, only to meet a dead end of blackness while the shadow is starting to grow hotter, burning, destroying my mind, consumming my memories. I try to remember at least my name, but it seems that the shadow aldready took it .it was then that a voice resounded inside my brain. A deep, dark voice, like a thousand storm, echoing in the shadows of my brain.

 ** _\- "stop resisting, little one. Let yourself sink in those shadows."_**

It was frightening, that voice . The more i heard it, ordering me to let go, the more i wanted to get out of here. i started to try to open my eyes. It was hard, and it took me quite a while before a light ray went through my eyes. Blinded by the light, i closed my eyes. The light seemed to chase away the shadows and i opened them again. The brightness of that light was cold in my burning mind, soothing my fear, chasing away the Darkness as i regained my senses. First was hearing. I could catch snippet of noise, screeching of heavy door and steps in the distance. lots of steps.

Then i regained my sight, and the world started to gain colors and contrast anew.

Next came the feels, as pain appeared all along my body, and i could slowly begin to move. My head moved even though something narrowed my movements, my neck and my arms were alright, just as my legs. But something was off.

A strange feeling birthed when i noticed... There was something under me, under my hips, prolonging along my legs, as well as under my shoulders. There was also the mistery of those strange restraint around my head ...

I slowly got up to explore the room. My head felt heavy and something was bind to my back.

This is when i understood.

I wasn't human anymore.

I had become a monster.


	2. face the monster

_hi :-) i'm back_ _with a new chapter ( the first in fact ) hope you like the story so far_

 _i'll try to make longer chapter too_

 _thanks you for the review :-) i will !_

 _everything but the oc belong to Tolkien_

~-·-•-~-·-~-•-·-~

I shut my eyes, praying i was just really high. I was having a nice days, going out with my friends, meeting boys, and i end up here. In a dark room, with stone walls, no light apart the candle drowning in her own wax and the faint Moonlight coming from the window, and my clothes were ruined.

I take a look at the walls. They didn't move, didn't changed. The pain clearly show me that it isn't a dream. I slowly raise my hand over my head and try to understand what's so heavy there.

My hand meet something hard. A horn, I have a horn. A freaking horn... no... not one... Two. Two freaking heavy horn beside my head. I try to calm myself. I can't cry, i'm strong. I breathe slowly.

One

Two

One

Alright. I muster up my courage, and look behind me, only to see two wings, and a tail. Not the kind of wings you'd see on an angel back, but rather bat wings, or dragon maybe. Nothing good, for sure, could had such wings. Same for the tail. I couldn't hold it any longer, and i felt a tear, rolling down my cheek, and another, again and again. It doesn't stop no matter what i do.

I didn't paid more attention to the noise, but it was growing behind the door. More and more steps could be heard, as if a lot of peoples were coming, really heavy peoples. The fear of those steps overcame the fear of myself. I look around, trying to find the switch, or anything that can help me light up the room. I stumble on my own tail, not knowing how to move those new Iimbs.

The candle just died, leaving me with nothing but the moonlight, as the noise is getting more and more frightening. I move closer to the window, in the back of the room, and lean in the void. there is nothing outside, not even ground actually. i can barely see ruin of an old castle, probably where i am trapped. the air is full of mist. I try to move those newly acquired wings and tail, and an idea sprout in my mind.

I just caught the gist of it when something hit the door. I could hear voices, screech and yell along with the punch in the door, then it flung open.

It seem i made a mistake. It isn't people behing the door. It's monsters. Huge, grey, ugly monsters. Even i ain't that much of a monster next to them.

That's when i remembered where i saw them. Because i aldready had, though they weren't so alive. I saw them in a movie. A famous movie. My favorite in fact. They were orcs, from the lord of the rings and the hobbit. They were scary, way more than through the screen. And they had come for me.

i freak out and, most logical thing to do, i jump by the window. I mean, I have wings so i should be able to fly somehow right ?

Or maybe not, i thought while falling down. I never knew i could screech like that.


	3. be the monster

_hi ! i'm back_ _again, sorry for the long wait i'll try to update weekly from now on !_

 _hope you'll be fine with the chapter's length :-)_

 _btw, i'm still counting on you to tell me if some part don't really mean anything :-/_

 _thanks for the reviews ! i was smiling like crazy ! and you're both wrong, she's not a dragon :-) there are hints hidden all along the story about both were and what she is. It's up to you to find them o/_

 _Can you let a name when you review please? it's just so i know who i'm answering... it would be rude to call you 1,2 or 3 . Ah, but it's fine as well if you don't wan't to :-)_

 _sorry i talk to much... enjoy the chapter_

 _see you at the next update o/_

~-·-•-~-·-~-•-·-~

I still can't believe i jumped. Alright, they were scary. They were orcs. They probably wanted to kill me too. But still !

I try to stretch my wings. It's quite hard because of the pressure. I feel imprisoned within the wind. Something feel wrong though... Wind's supposed to be cold. Then why do i feel so hot ? I'm burning. I feel like i've been thrown in fire... Suddendly my wings feel light and free. I don't know why, but i stretch them the best i can.They fill with wind and my freefall get slower, way much slower . I take a look upside at my wings... These hellish wings... They're on fire ! What the hell ! No Wonder i feel so warm. But it doesn't burn ? it's not sultry, not uncomfortable ... I feel much better than before too. Like as if i were safe now. I know what i have to do. Stretch my legs behind, arms pressed on my sides, lift my head and look ahead. I can't really fly, but it's pretty much the same right now, i glide on wind... That and the fact that i'm on fire. It would been cool in a movie. It's far less right now.

I take a look around. It's not really a pretty place. There's only dried bush and dead trees, the grass look greyish and the Sky is covered in cloud... I'll be dawn soon it seem. Further away i can see trees. Lots of trees...

Anyway, i need to know where i am, wich is a place with orcs, so not in my world. Honnestly if it weren't for the reassuring crackle of the fire i would've fainted at the thought. So a place, most likely in Middle Earth since there is orcs here, with stone ruins, pretty much desolated, and near a forest. And with _orcs_. It could have been Mordor, but Mordor doesn't have forest ... Right now, the place that Comes to my mind is dol guldur... So i should be inside of the blackforest, Somewhere in the south part i think... I don't exactly recall where it is.

The next issue is : where should i go ? Cause, if i'm inside the blackforest... If i go North, i could glide for days and weeks without seing the end ... Oh right ! The sun is rising, so it is ... East ? Yes that's it. East. Then i need to go on my left. Fortunately i didn't just goes on, cause i was definitely flying North . Right toward my death ... Something i'd like to avoid for now.

I correct my stance, and head toward the last glistenning stars.

I feel like i've been flying for hours now, but i still only see trees. Not the green, radious trees i had in my homeland, nor the grey, broken, dead ones back at dol guldur. They were huge, but they seemed sick. Well, it was pretty much one of the point of the story. Fight the evil wich is sauron who took over dol guldur, where i woke up, and who spread darkness in both this forest and the world. I can see dark shadows leaping in the trees. I guess they're the famous great Spiders. So i'm before the 3019 T.A., the year when frodo destroyed the one ring.

One more hours and i start to see the edge if the forest. Relief wash over me as the trees get scarcer. The wind get colder too un spite of the fire heating my back. I take a look at my wings, only to see it dying . I start to feel bad again, i get anxious, and my flight isn't steady anymore. I'm loosing altitude. I'm starting to think that i got cursed. The edges is still a few meter ahead when i touch the first branch. _Well, brace yourself girl_.

A higher branch hit my left wing. It hurt. I fall through a few trees, broke some branches, fall again and hit the floor. It hurt. My wing feel numb. My whole body sting. I feel a sharp burn my left leg. I need to get up. I hear leaves crakle behind. The spiders ! _Hurry and get up, me !_ I steady myself with a nearby tree, and start running. At least i'm near enough the edges to see the plains through the last trees. I burst out of the forest but the noise is following me.

I feel a renewed vigor pushing me forward, as i run with despair's strength. At last the noise vanish. I don't want to know what it was. I just want to get as far as i can of there.

I've been running for a long time now. The Sun is quite high in the sky. I try to catch my breathe. My lungs are burning. I look behind, but i can't see the forest anymore. It's now a shadow on the horizon. I trip on a stone and fall in a tangled mess. I seriously hate this body... I stay still until i can breathe again.

I finally get up, still shaken by the run. I can see a river ahead. The sight reminded me how thirsty i am. My last meal was a days ago after all... I make my way through the plain until i finally reach the river. I think it should be the anduin, but i can't see any trees where the lorien should be. Wich mean i got either too far south or North. I take of my shoes. I'm so happy i chose my pair of sneakers instead of those high heels i wanted to wear. It would been something to run from a pack of spider through the trees with high heels. I would've look like the tall, blond woman in horror movie, the one who always die first. At the diference that i'm currently pretty much of a monster, wich would make the scene quite strange ... I bent over the water to get a look at myself. I still have the same face as before, light brown hairs and green eyes. That's a relief. The huge recurved horns at each side are far less of one. I still have pretty much the same body, save it for the tail and wings. My clothes are definitely dead though. My shirt have a huge rip on back, surely because of the wings, and my short's belt loops are mostly torns. The only thing maintaining it is the belt who ended upside that tail. I look at my face again. I'm sure i've aldready seen those horns...

Realisation hit me as i start to franctically look for my ears. I was relieved when i found them.

It seem i have been mixed with a balrog.


	4. and now ?

_Hi ! once again, i bring you the following of a balrog's adventure in the wilderness !_

 _joke aside, i'm happy that you seem to like the story :-)_

 _everything but the oc belong to J.R.R Tolkien_

 _thanks_ _for the kind reviews X3 and yeah that's the whole point \o/ i'm happy that you see it in this way. You made me laugh, i didn't think of it like that in fact, but yes, she's supposed to be the frightening one, yet she's far more scared than anyone else X) and no spoil with the dwarves matter sorry ;-)_ _You will soon know if she can talk too :-) and i don't think you'll be deceived ;-)._

 _I couldn't stop laughing when i realised about glorfindel ! i'll definitely make them meet XD !_

 _i really need to stop talking so much..._ _enjoy the chapter !_

~-·-•-~-·-~-•-·-~

 _update -_

 _i corrected the sentence wich i felt were wrong. There might still be a few mistake though :-/ , so i'll probably rewrite the chapter when i'll be better at english :-)._

~-·-•-~-·-~-•-·-~

Alright so i'm a balrog. Or half a balrog. I'm still a whole Monster though.

Searing pain in my wing bring me back to reality. All kind of muscle i didn't know i had (and propably didn't even had) are aching. I take a look at my injuries. There's blood on my wing, but nothing really serious. I have a few bruises on my arms, propably from the fall, and a big scratch on my leg. I don't think something's broken at least. I remove my clothes and put them beside my shoes before entering the water. i'll admit that it was quite crafty, at least for the upper part ...

The cold water is doing wonder to cool me down after such a long run .I can see all the way to the bottom of the river. I've never seen such cristal clear water elsewhere than in plastic bottles. I'd like to have a purificator or at least a filter to drink but i don't think i can be picky here. I'll just pray that the water won't make me sick. I'll have to rely on wild berries, if i can find some, for the food mater too... Thinking about food, i do am hungry . Well, a bit less now that i've drank, but still.

I get out of the water. The bruises still ache, but i'll have to do with. I quickly clean my clothes of the dust and leaves and dry them before putting them back on, after i made some "adjustment" to my shirt ... wich consist in ripping all along the back side and knotting back the down part under my wings and the shoulder's straps behinds my neck.

So, i need to make a point on my situation, although i really don't wan't right now... Well anyway... So i'm stuck in Middle earth, before the event of the return of the king, on wich frodo destroy the ring, wich mean there's still orcs and all kind of monster who will propably try to kill me. And i'm half a balrog, with a tail, horn, and wings set, plus a "fire affinity supplement" so that i won't forget to freak out. Nice. Also, i'm out in the wild, with no smartphone (not that it would've been useful anyway) no food, water, or anything to make a camp... Wonderdul, right ? I think this place is seriously starting to make me sarcastic. More than before i mean.

So what do i know about balrogs ?They're more or less huge fire demons under the direct orders of Sauron. There's only a few of them left too, because of some old war between him and the elves. There's a lot of people arguing about wether or not they have wings or tails or if they can fly. Well even i ain't sure about the last after all... They usually appear with whips too. Huge badass fire whips. Unfortunately i don't seem to have one. I'll have to do without. And lastly, they only can be killed by a dragon, or Gandalf, and as so they can frighten pretty much every other monster like orcs and all.

Wait. Then there actually weren't any spiders ? I mean, i'm not sure if i can have trolls fear me with an incomplete form, but spiders should still be afraid of me... So i just spent more than one hour running because of ... ghosts ? What a splendid balrog i am ...

Well that should be pretty much all about my current situation. The only question i have left is : what was that voice i heard back in dol guldur ? It had a kind of movie's villain side, like "come into the dark side " or whatever he said. He even had the deep, disincarnated voice. It could've been azog or bolg, if i am currently before the "battle of the five armies" .

Wait.

Wait wait wait wait.

Azog and bolg were killed in the botfa. So they shouldn't be in dol guldur right now. The fact is that they actually couldn't be in since gandalf paid sauron a visit while Thorin Oakenshield's compagny were in the blackforest. He even confined him in mordor. But there definitely was orcs in dol guldur. So Sauron still was there. My heart just missed a beat. I'm really glad i jumped in the end. Cause it mean two things. First, the voice might've been sauron's, and the fact that i ran away may make him mad. And second, i'm even before the lord of the ring and the botfa. That's a lot to take in. Ah right. Breathing.

One.

Two.

One.

Two.

I cannot allow myself to panick in such a situation.

First i'll need help. Currently there should be three persons who could help me : Gandalf, Elrond, and maybe Thranduil. The last is out of question though. There's no way i'm going back in that forest. It would be suicide. Elrond, well i don't know. He sure is knowledgeable, but he live in Foncombe. With glorfindel. Yes, the reincarnation of a great warrior whose last feat was to ... Kill a balrog. And die with him. Actually, i'm afraid he'll try to take his revenge. So i'm left with Gandalf. And i have no idea where he is. Maybe if i find out wich year it is, i can locate him somehow, but i'm not sure i can. That mean i need to meet someone who will tell wich year i am. That is, without running away as soon as they will see my face.

In the mean time, it seem that i would have more chance to meet Gandalf near hobbiton, wich is quite far. The river is too broad for me to swim through and i don't have a boat. I do have an idea about how to cross it, but i'd need to jump from a high place, so i have to go north to see if i can find a tree tall enough or a cliff.

I'll have follow the river straight to the north then.

I've been walking for nearly half an hour i think, when i noticed a ship crossing the river. It isn't that big but there should ne people in there right ? I start to run toward the little boat. They just attained the riverbank when they noticed me. And started yelling. Just as i thought ... The women and children ran in the plain to a little cabine standing there, while the men were trying to take their belongings with them. Oh they weren't numerous, only two women, a few children and three men in fact. I slow down my pace and try to call out to them

\- Hey Wait !

I faceplanted in the ground when i heard myself. That definitely wasn't my voice. It was like a hundred time stronger, deeper and thunderous than mine. But i was definitely the one talking there. Amazing, i guess that's another of the balrog's blessing. At least it froze the men in place. I get up and come a bit nearer. I try to lower my voice too.

 **\- Excuse me can you help me ?**

They don't seem to be willing to answer. After all, even when i speak lower, my voice is still scarying even myself...

 **\- Could you tell me what year are we, please ?**

The younger start to stutter something. i don't understand a word though... He then just scream : **\- W-we're in 2941 ! please leave us alive !**

i don't know what shocked me the most. The fact that we were in 2941, the year when gandalf lead the dwarves to erebor or the "leave us alive ". I smile slightly, trying to reassure them.

 **\- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I won't kill you. Thank you for telling me the year.**

Strangely they don't look convinced at all. They grab their pack and leave the faster they can to rejoin their children and women. I reach the boat wich is now empty. They left a bit of bread. Oh lucky me ! It look like the movie's lembas ! I've often tried to make some in alternalte way back at home. Out of the whole pack i only take one though. I don't know if it'll be enough, but it is already bad to steal it.

I'm starting to think that i'm really too polite for a fire demon...


	5. the journey start

_hi o/ i'm here (at least !) with the forth chapter_

 _i'm so sorry to update this late T-T i wasn't home the last three days so i couldn't update... :'(_

 _i didn't had much time to write thanks to some annoying exams, so the chapter might a little short ... in exchange i'll try to either post two chapter or a longer one next week u_u_

 _thanks to those who favorited and followed :-)_

T _hank you so much for the reviews. You helped me a lot ._

 _I'm really looking forward to their meeting too. i don't know how i'll sort it out, but i hope you'll like it when it'll come :-). i don't know exactly how many chapter there will be before she meet gandalf, but it shouldn't be too long. And yep thats pretty much how she look :-) ( now i really want to see such a balrog X) ). it's not quite that she's a child or adolescent of a balrog, it's more that she woke sooner than she ought to ( i don't really think that it's how balrogs are birthed either, but i didn't found anything so i came up with this :-) ). you're right, but i'm planning to rectify that :-).i don't know if i'll add how (or if ) she died in the story, and if i do it won't be right now, sorry._

 _i'm glad you liked this part, i really enjoyed writing it too. i'm sorry for the mistake, but you guessed right. i'm really having troubles with some english words, or sentences, cause no one actually speak it at my home :-/. thank you for telling me that. i'll update it as soon as i can :-)._

 _yeah i'll definitely do that. i'll do my best to fullfill your expectation :-)_

 _hope you'll like this chapter o/_

~-·-•-~-·-~-•-·-~

I mindlessy take a bite of lembas. I've been walking for a while when i finally find a tall enough tree. I climb it, or rather i try. I never tought it would be this hard to climb, but i think the horns and wings are not really helping... At least i can keep my balance thanks to my tail. If only i could avoid to stuck myself in each and every branch...

I did reach the top in the end though, if not without looking like a bush. I try to keep steady, while removing leaves from my hair, and slowly stretch my wings as far as possible. I breathe slowly. Even if i fall, i'll fall in the water so it'll be fine right ? I steady myself, and jump as far as i can, plunging in the wind. Legs stretched behind, arms at my sides. I barely glide this time, and i'm loosing altitude really fast. I hope i'll reach the river bank. I really do...

And that was a fail... I fell in the river. I stumbled on my feets when reaching the riverbank and the water restraining my movements did the rest. i ended lying in the water, soaked. At least the weather's not cold. I get up once again.

I'm slowly getting used to falling each and every time, just as i'm getting used to gain bruises. I wonder if i'll get used to this body in the end. Well i do not intend to keep looking like this... I'll go back to my world, with my own body. I can't loose my temper, not here. Maybe when i'll be back but not here.

I chase away those thought. For now, i need to find gandalf. The faster i'll find him, the faster i'll get home. I need to go further west for now, and to cross the mountain. I'm too far north to cross by Rohan, and i really don't want to come across rivendell. So i should be able to go by the Caradhras pass.

I wrung out my clothes the best i can. The river is headed from north to south, and i just crossed it from the east to the west. So now i need to get my back at the river to go straight ahead. I run a little. I don't know if it is thanks to the lembas or to this body, but i'm not that tired.

Maybe i'm in a dream ? Or a nightmare... Nah... It wouldn't hurt if so right. I stop at the thought. Is there a way ? What if it's just a really convincing nightmare ? If i was just dreaming ? But then shouldn't i had woken up already ? And why can't i remember my name, even though i do remember my old life, and friends ? Yeah ... You know what ? It has to be a nightmare. It explain so much things... Like, the monsters, the fear, the hurts, why i'm not tired, though i've been running for a long time, and why a single bite of bread, even lembas, is enough to fill up my stomach and why we are precisely in a time where i know where gandalf is... But then, how do i wake up ?

The thoughts are storming in my head and the world start to spin. I kneel down, hands to the ground. I try to clear my mind. I can't let myself break down here. I need to go ahead, and to find gandalf. That's all i need to know. I'll ask him for this. After all, isn't he a spirit, gifted with stupendous knowledge ? He'll definitely know what i am, and who i am. And how to get me home. I stand up and start to run straight ahead. If i can tire out this body, at least i'll be too tired to think of this kind of things. I spend at least five or six hours running, stopping, catching my breathe and running again, before attaining the mountain roots. So i decided to set up camp for the night. Actually it just meant to gather enough grass to use as a pillow, and to find a flat enough place with the less possible bugs. It seem that running was the right idea, since i fall asleep right away.

I wake up in the morning with the sun still low in the sky. I stretch, and start to search for water. I find a stream behing a nearby rock, with water as cold as it was clear. I drink a little, and wash my face. Sadly, there's not enough water for me too bath in. I climb a big stone to see where is the sun, before starting to march along to mountain to find the Caradhras pass.


	6. To the shire !

_hi :-) i'm here with another chapter !_

 _this one is a bit longer than the others, but i just noticed ... aren't they still short ?_

 _Thank to those who favorited followed :-)_

 _hope you're having a lovely day o/_

 _i don't own anything but the oc, everything else is tolkien's property_

~-·-•-~-·-~-•-·-~

I've been walking for a few hours when i notice a passage between in the mountain. The thing is, i don't have a clue what the Caradhras path look like, nor where is it... I take a few step, and notice some old ashes. Seem like someone made camp here... So it mean that there should be a pass here ? I didn't know that the one things i would miss the most when traveling in the wild are actually signs ... I follow the path drawn in the compact earth after what must be years or even centuries of traveling. I come accross a few extinguished fire camp, propably old by now. I follow the footsteps, until i reach a more rocky area. Soon, the rock let appear cliffs, then ravines. I'm glad i don't have vertigo... I lean over in the edges of the ravine to see how deep it goes, and notice something in the depth, between some huge rocks. I feel my breath leaving my boding, and my knees becoming weak when i see it. It's a horse. I wan't to puke. I fall back and lean against a rock. That's right. I've forgotten. It ain't rare for people to die in this world. At least it only a horse. I've already seen way worse after all. The thing is, it was behind a screen. Not right before my eyes. I feel sick. I run behind a nearby rock, and just have anough time to grab my hair and bent before i puke. It's disgusting. I hate this. The idea that death is looming over these mountain. I cough a few time and wipe my runny nose. I spit a few time to chase away the taste. I have to go on. I force myself to walk ahead. I'm still in the middle of the pass when the night fall. I found some wild berries in the mountain so it's not like i didn't ate anything, even though i'm still hungry. It's with a rumbling stomach that i fell asleep this night, sat against a lone tree, snuggled in my wings.

I wake up at dawn, with each and every muscle of my body aching. my bed is seriously starting to miss me. The wind is cold here and i can't repress a shiver. It was a bad idea to go out with such short clothes in the middle of april... I'm hungry, thirsty, i'm cold and my whole body is aching. A great start to such a journey. I yearn for a bath too.

Well first thing first i can't do anything about all of this as long as i'm stuck here, so i need to go on. I think while i walk. I can't fly, or glide, or whatever because the wind is so cold. I'll just get sick or crash in a moutain or a rock. I don't know if it's a good idea to run either, since i'll get exhausted easier. I look around. For now the best is to climb so i can see how far is the end. The side of the mountain is really steep. I still try to climb. Unlike the tree, a cliff is easy to climb. There's no branch to stuck my wing between, nor leaves to tangles in my hairs. I end up climbing faster than i thought. The sun is high and the wind is far less cold when i reach the top. I can see each end of the mountains. I'm nearer from the end than i thought.

The sun is high and the wind is far less cold when i reach the top. I can see each end of the mountains. I'm nearer from the end than i thought.

There's just one issue. I didn't plan the way down... I don't think i can actually do it, since a few of the stones i utilized to climb broke ... The weather is warmer now and i'm high enough to avoid the mountains...

Well, fuck it. I stretch my wings and jump. I glide easily, with the wind filling my wings. I glide above a ravine, and suddendly, i remember the horse. I start panicking, and lose altitude. The rocks ahead seem to come way too fast. I'm falling. I close my eyes and put my arms in front of me. Suddendly, I feel hot. I feel like i'll melt. My head is burning, but not it's not scorching. I look at my wings.

Fire.

Again.

Well it's not like i have anytime to think about that. Just like the last time, i know what to do. I steady my wings, and look in the sky. A current of warm air make me gain altitude and i graze the rock below. I flap my wings and win a bit much of altitude. I fly over the mountains. I go west, to the plain of Eriador if i'm right.

I just passed the last cliff, still gliding quietly in the sky, the Sun warming my back, fire still burning on my wings. Strangely, my hairs doesn't burn, nor do my clothes. It's like an holographic fire, with the warmth of a true one. It's strange. It make me calmer too. Guess it have to do with the whole balrog thing.

I'm still quite high in the sky, i think i can probably go on a few more hours. I wonder what will hapen when i'll meet Gandalf. Cause i'll definitely find him. He come at bilbo's home in the end of april. So i still have a bit of time. But i can't just go in hobbiton to find him... Peoples would freak out. I won't be able to call out to him either, or people would notice me. Oh right... I can't actually talk to him with that voice. Cause, either there will be dwarves, who will try to kill me, or hobbits, who would probably die of fear just by hearing me. Maybe i'll be able to go until baggend if i go through hobbiton at night. Then should i wait until the dwarves fall asleep to knock the door ? I don't know... If a dwarve wake up, it'll be worse than if i just come while they're still awake. And i can't really come across thorin can i ? Even if he doesn't know i'm "half " a balrog. He would try to kill me or at least keep me away from gandalf. Maybe if i try to meet Gandalf in the morning of the departure ? ... No i don't where he is in the morning. Following them is no good as well. They will think i'm a spy send by wichever dark lord they know of... I shouldn't forget that i'll also need to be careful of gandalf since he has the ability the beat a true balrog. He could kill me in a second. another issue is my clothing. i don't wan't them to think lowly of me just because i'm lightly clothed... The best solution is still to come before thorin. Maybe bilbo would even be kind enough to give me something to eat ? My belly rumble at the idea of a true meal.

The sun is setting. If i'm not mistaken i shouldn't be too far of bywater by now. Wich mean i'll be at least able to drink. I'm relieved. I know a human body can go on for three day without drinking and about two weeks without eating, but i don't know for a balrog ... I look as far as i can to try to see the river.

I finally catch sight of it. It still a bit far, but i'll easily glide until it. I lower my altitude a little. The fire is slowly wearing off. I only a few meter above the ground by now. I slowly move, from a lying to a standing position, though still in midd-air. My foot hit the ground then the other, i stumble on my feet then do a few more step before coming to a stop. I did it ! I didn't fall ! I landed without falling ! I run to the river. At last ! The water seem clear, so i drink until i'm not thirsty anymore. That's one less thing to worry about. The night is falling, so i can't really wash now, or i won't be able to dry myself. I wander off a little, searching for something to eat. I find a few berries, and an apple tree ! I climb and gather a few of them. I eat some, then take as much as i can and bring them back beside the river. I gather enough grass to use as a pillow, and lie on the ground. I found water, food, and i have the promise of a bath in the morning. I fall asleep while looking at the stars.

I wake up in the late morning, the sun already quite high in the sky. I sit and grab an apple from the pile i left here last night. If an apple a day keep the doctor away, then i think i won't have to see one before long. I stand up and take of my shoes and clothes, keeping only my underwear, before going in the water. It's still cold, but it's better than nothing. I rub myself, cleaning the dirt and sweats, when something graze my feet. I jump and scream, running out of the water. I stop outside the river and catch my breathe. I hate seaweeds. Like really. I look in the water, trying to see where is it. The water is really clear so i easily find the spot where it touched me. It's not seaweed though... I go back in the water and catch it. It's a shoulder bag ! Did my luck finally got back ? I wash it a little. It's empty, but big enough for me to put some apples in it. I take out of the water and put it to dry on a rock on the other side of the river, before getting back to wash myself. I wash my wings and tails too. i didn't think the skin of my wings would be so soft, it's like velvet. I wash my clothes quickly and put them beside the bag with a few apple before i go lie on a flat rock to dry.

Once i'm dry i put back my clothes and shoes, and grab the bag. I fill it with apples and put it and my back. I can't put my wing in, but my head and arms fit just right so it's fine. It's already the afternoon when i'm ready to resume the walk.

This body is quite convenient in the end. I'm not easily tired, and when gliding i can cover great distance, even though it's still dangerous, and i'm faster, be it when walking or running.

i've been traveling without much issue for two days when i finally reach the brandywine river, wich mean that i'm now quite near of the shire. I stop to drink, before crossing the river. The sun is high in the sky, but i will have to go by wood now. It would be a disaster if someone were to see me. I avoid all the road i come accross and go through the bush and bramble. I finally come out on the road after the sunset with scratches all over my arms and legs. I walk a bit more to go to the shire. No one is out anymore, and most of the lights are off. Not a sound can be heard here. Or so i thought. When i listen closely, i can hear some noise from further in the shire. I walk slowly, trying not to make to much noise. i finally reach baggend. i know it is, cause i recognize the front, and it's the only house whose windows display a bright light. It's the noisiest hobbit hole too.

I breathe deeply, and knock the door.

I felt a bit bad when the cheers suddendly stopped, even if i knew that i wasn't the reason reacted like this.


	7. the compagny

_hi :-) here is the sixth chapter_

 _At last, she meet the dwarves o/. this chapter is a little bit messy though, since there is a lot of talking. sorry i don't know the rules in english when the character talk, just that they're not the same as for french ... so to make a bit clearer, i will use this ~ when the oc is talking :-)_

 _thanks for the review :-)_

 _actually, i thought it would be boring for you to read, and for i to write about an endless journey trough middle earth. i couldn't make her fly, to not invalidate the original story ( the balrog that Gandalf fight fall in the ravine instead on flying ) so i came up with this. and for her voice, well you're right :-) it kinda sound like the cliché dark lord's voices, but a little more feminine. For their reactions, well... i believe you will soon find out :-)_

 _hope you'll like this chapter and wish you a lovely day ;-)_

~-·-•-~-·-~-•-·-~

The silence fell on baggend as soon as i knocked the door. I wonder how will they react ? After all, i look like a monster, don't have any makeup, haven't brushed my hair for days and i'm currently wearing clothes who in this world, would definitely belong to a "shady person"... Ah and i'm not supposed to know them too... if i mess up, it'll be really bad.

I hear footsteps, then the handle moves. My heart start to beat faster. I suddendly have a bad feeling, turn back and run behind a nearby tree. From here, i can see someone's head (probably bilbo, since his hair are so curly ). I also hear some hushed voices.

\- there's isn't anyone ?

\- is that a prank ?

\- it's not him is it ?

I hear a sight of relief, then the head disapear .

\- sorry, but it seem like it was a pranker.

I cough. The door stop.

\- what is it ?

\- i think i heard something ...

~ um ... H-here ...

I hear a few exclamations. I really hate this voice... The next thing i hear is a completely panicked bilbo.

-W-what do you want ?!

~ Ah sorry i just... I'd like to know... Is Gandalf the grey here ?

A tall man exit the door and slowly walk to me. I hear a few protestation from the dwarves, as well as the sound of iron against iron. The dwarves took à their weapons .

\- Yes i'm here. What bussiness do you have with me ?

I breathe deeply, and take a few step in the light projected from behind the door.

~ Please, can you help me go back to my world ?

I can now clearly see everyone . Gandalf is ahead, Dwalin right next to him. Gloin, Bifur and Balin are a bit behind. Bilbo still stand by the door, surrounded by Fili, Kili, Nori and Bofur. I can barely see Ori deeper in the smial, hidden behind Bombur and Dori. They all frozen when i stepped before gandalf. Dwalin is the first to react, and jump in front of gandalf, sword pointed toward my throat.

\- What are you, monster !

~ I think you describe it quite well.

It was a bad idea to say that, but it was the thruth. Sadly his question seemed to shake the other, who suddendly draws their swords and weapons, before charging at me. I jump behind, stumble, and fall in the ground, my back hitting the tree wich i had hidden behind. I put my arms in front of me, trying to protect myself as i can. I can't suppress a shriek of pure terror at the sight of the warriors comming at me for my head.

\- STOP !

I open my eyes slighty. I'm not the one who yelled. It's Gandalf. I look between my arms, only to see a sword right in front of me. I'm scared. I thought i was gonna die. I can't keep a few tear from rolling down my cheeks as i stay frozen against the tree.

\- Is that the honor of dwarves ? Assaulting a poor girl who came seeking help ?

\- How in hell is that a poor distressed girl ? She said herself she is a monster !

\- Did you look at her before ? She is covered in scratch, her clothes are mostly torn. And from her reaction, indon't think she could harm any of you.

\- So you expect us to trust a monster on her words ?

I know i'm the one who said it, but it still hurt to hear someone else call me that.

\- Have you ever see such clothes ? They do not exist here.

\- Do you mean she said the truth ? Is she actually from another World ?

That was Bilbo. I've never liked him as much as now. I don't forget Gandalf of course.

Dwalin finally put away his sword. I whisper a " thank you" but i'm not sure he understood.

\- Fine, but if she ever do something funny, i won't hesitate to end her.

That's one thing to remember : don't ever make Dwalin angry. Never.

Gandalf then ask me :

\- So what's your name ?

Ah... Of course.

~ I ... I don't know... Sorry... I can't seem to remember .

I feel another tear rolling down my cheek, as i try to keep my voice from shaking. m

\- don't worry it's fine. How about i give you one in the meantime ?

A sparkle of hope light up in my mind

~ Would you be so kind as to do that ? Thank you.

I say with a fake smile, before carrying on :

~ Hum..., please do you know if you can send me back to my world ?

\- I do not know . This is something i never heard of. I will need to meet with lord Elrond to see if he know about anything like thatm.

~ So i need to stay here ?

\- Well i plan to ask their leader if you can come with us until we reach his town.

My precious hope drown as my head feel light. I'm glad i'm already down, otherwise i would have fainted. I curl myself in a ball, and breathe deeply.

Its fine. It's nothing. I've already been there for a week. I found gandalf. Now, i just need to follow him a little bit longer. I will even meet elves ! See? everything is fine. I will just have to follow these people, that i've already known for so long, from behind a screen and between the pages of my books. Not many peoples can meet their favorite fiction character. And i won't be alone anymore...

I uncurl myself, slowly.

~ Fine then.

I look at the rest of the dwarves.

~ Hum, is it alright with you if i came along for a bit ?

\- That ain't for us to decide lass, you need to wait for thorin to show up.

~ I know... I just wanted to know if it was alright with you... Otherwise, i'll find another way...

A new voice add up to the discussion. I recognize it as fili's.

\- It wouldn't be kind of us to let a girl wander around middle earth without an escort would it ?

I look at him. He walk right toward me, a bright smile glued to his face. I didn't even saw him get out of the smial.

\- Mister boggins, is it fine if she goes in with us ?

It was kili this time...

\- Eh ? Ah, of course she can.

~ Thank you hum ... Mister boggins.

I was on the verge to do a really big mistake...

\- Ah it's baggins actually

~ Sorry then, master baggins

I was interrupted by my stomach reclaiming my attention. A loud laugh echoed in the air at the noise. Fili held out his hand to me, and i gladly take it.

-By the way, i'm Fili and here is my brother Kili.

Kili actually rejoin his brother. They both bow in the same time.

\- At your service .

~ Nameless monster, at yours.

The brothers tell me everyones names while i'm lost in my thought.

Imight not be that unfortunate in the end... I may be stuck here, in a (not so) unknow land, without my friends an family, but i just met my favorite fiction characters, and they're alive ! And then i will follow them, meet with Elrond and elves. True elves no less ! And i will get back once i finally reach Fondcombe !

For the first time since coming here, i display a true, earnest smile.

The meal is delicious and Bilbo is definitely the best cook i've ever met. I've been sat between Fili and Kili. No one else wanted or dared to come near me... After all i'm taller than each and every one of them. I'd say i'm about middway between gandalf height and their's. And i also have huge horns. And wings. And a tail... I would faint if i saw someone like that in my own world. As i eat i feel like their eyes will burn me from their curiosity. Kili is the first to ask though:

\- Are you really from another world ?

I put down my fork, and swallow, before answering him :

~ Yes, i am.

Fili add :

\- How was it ? In your world i mean. What did it looked like ?

~ Well, i don't know where i should start. It was nothing like here. They were big, long, black road, who led to huge cities. We would travel with car instead or horse, or bycicle for those who couldn't afford on. There was a lot a peoples, but no dwarves nor Hobbit.

\- What is a car ? And a bycicle

\- How do you about dwarves and hobbits if they weren't any in your world ?

Argh... i messed up. I try to explain as i can :

~ In my world there is only humans. Other than that of course there are animals. Lots of animals. But no dwarves. Nor Hobbits. Actually, you are considered as legends. Everyone know of dwarves, elves and unicorns, but it just a legend.

\- What's a unicorn ?

~ A horse with a horn on its nose.

\- It doesn't make sense. It doesn't even exist .

~ Well in my world it's the same for dwarves and elves.

Fili is the next to talk:

\- how did you end up in middle earth ?

I try my best to answer him :

~ Well, i woke up in a strange, stone room. At first i thought i had been abducted. But then i realized that i had wings, so i knew there was something wrong. I started to hear steps. Lots of steps...

\- And then ?

~ Orcs.

\- Orcs ?

~ Yes. They opened the door, screaming and screeching and ... Urgh it was disgusting.

O/ri is the next to talk, enthralled in the story.

\- And what did you do ?

~ I jumped by the window. And somehow managed to use those wings. i'll admit, it wasn't the best idea i've ever had.

Some dwarves snicker in my back. I don't think it's a good idea to mention the fact that they get on fire against my will.

~ And so i glided for the whole night upon trees and trees and trees again. Must have been a really big forest.

Gandalf seem alarmed and mutter:

\- Dol guldur ...

~ Don't know, it wasn't written on it, and i was to afraid to ask.

The snickerings increases, but Gandalf doesn't seem to mind.

\- Were they many orcs ?

~ I think so. Maybe around ten bursted in the room when i jumped, but i could hear a lot more below.

The meal finally end as the dwarves scatter in the smial.

I hear a hushed conversation between an exasperated bilbo and a bemused gandalf. It's just like in the movie... That's when they sing right ? my eyes sparkles as i see ori heading toward them with his plate. I fall back against a wall, to avoid what i know to be flying dishes.

\- Excuse me, sorry to interrupt, but what should i do with my plate ?

Fili come out of who know where, and take his plate.

\- Hey Ori, give it to me.

I can't help but smile as the plates and cups start to fly around. Bilbo get more and more flustered as they start to hit to forks and knives together. I follow him in the kitchen, staying out of range of the wild silerwares flight.

\- Can you not do that !? you'll blunt them !

\- Oh you heard that lads ? he said we'll blunt the knives ...

I still can't believe i get to hear this qong first hand. I would sing with them if it weren't for that voices...

 _Blunt the knives and bend the forks !_

 _Smash the bottles and burn the corks !_

 _Chip the glasses and crack the plates !_

 _That's what Bilbo Baggins hates !_

 _Cut the cloth and trail the fat !_

 _Leave the bones on the bedroom mat !_

 _Pour the milk on the pantry floor !_

 _Splash the wine on every door !_

 _Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl;_

 _Pound them up with a thumping pole;_

 _And when you've finished, if they are whole_

 _Send them down the hall to roll !_

 _That's what Bilbo Baggins hate !_

The tune come to an end as biblo stumble in the kitchen, only to find each and every pieces of his precious dishes whole, clean and shiny.

Then, a loud thumping can be heard against the door, and everyone suddendly quiet. The only one who dare to speak is Gandalf.

\- He's here.


	8. the contract

hi ... here the 8th chapter, at last ...

i'm verry verry sorry to post after such a long time. i don't even have an excuse ...

i've had a writer block on the last chap, and gave up to soon. i'll try to post again, but it won't be regular, as i just started the exam period in school .

again i'm verry sorry for the delay...

thanks for the comments i took me quite a while to go back to the app, and it's mainly your comments who got me to write again. i had forgotten how much i liked it ...

thanks sortinghat, that you took the time to comment though i hadn't been active for a while .

guest186, i couldn't actually believe that seomene searched for the dumb thing i wrote, who's full of mistake and incoherence, but really i'm glad . thank you very much for the nice comment :-)

also about thorin and dwalin whispering, a hint : hobbits aren't really the lightest creature in middle Earth, yet she carried him like he weighted nothing ...

the character aren't mine, except the girl. the story isn't mine either, they're Tolkien's and Peter Jackson's. also yeah, i got the monologues from google ...

and i'll do the mise en page again tomorrow evening, my phone isn't really helping ...

* * *

 _Bofur hurry in the kitchen and bring me a glass of water. I reach for a nearby cloth and try to wake_ _Bilbo. He finally open his eyes._

\- I'll be all right. Just let me sit quietly for a moment.

\- You've been sitting quietly for far too long. Tell me, when did doilies and your mother's dishes... become so important to you?

I remember a young Hobbit who was always running off in search of Elves in the woods. Who would stay out late, come home after dark... trailing mud and twigs and fireflies. A young Hobbit who would have liked nothing better... than to find out what was beyond the borders of the Shire. The world is not in your books and maps. It's out there.

\- I can't just go running off into the blue. I am a Baggins of Bag-end.

\- You are also a Took. Did you know that your great-great-great-great-uncle Bullroarer Took... was so large, he could ride a real horse?

\- Yes.

\- Yes, well, he could. In the Battle of Green Fields, he charged the Goblin ranks. He swung his club so hard, it knocked the Goblin king's head clean off... and it sailed 100 yards through the air and went down a rabbit hole. And thus, the battle was won.

And the game of golf invented at the same time.

\- I do believe you made that up.

\- Well, all good stories deserve embellishment. You'll have a tale or two to tell of your own when you come back.

\- Can you promise that I will come back?

\- No. And if you do... you will not be the same.

\- That's what I thought. Sorry, Gandalf, I can't sign this. You've got the wrong Hobbit.

\- It appears we have lost our burglar. Probably for the best. The odds were always against us. After all, what are we? Merchants, miners... tinkers, toy-makers. Heh, heh. Hardly the stuff of legend.

\- There are a few warriors amongst us.

\- Old warriors. I would take each and every one of these Dwarves... over an army from the Iron Hills. For when I called upon them, they answered. Loyalty, honor... a willing heart. I can ask no more than that.

\- You don't have to do this. You have a choice. You've done honorably by our people. You have built a new life for us in the Blue Mountains. A life of peace and plenty. A life that is worth more than all the gold in Erebor.

\- From my grandfather to my father, this has come to me. They dreamt of the day when the Dwarves of Erebor would reclaim their homeland. There is no choice, Balin. Not for me.

\- Then we are with you, laddie. We will see it done.

Their monologue made me so sleepy. i mean of course it's touching to see them caring and all, but i aldready saw this scene a lot of time...

I roam in the house, trying to find a place to sleep. Bilbo tried to offer his bed while he'd sleep in the office, but i refused... How could i show them that i'm not just a " fragile girl " if i need a bed to sleep ? Plus, i wanted to listen to the dwarve's song. So instead, i settled for a cosy place, right under the kitchen table.

That's when it started. The dwarve's song of erebor. The tell tale of their kin. I fell asleep quite fast, lulled by the dwarves. This song is even better when they're singing right before you eyes.

I woke up at the same time as the first dwarf... Seem like having a better hearing isn't that nice ...I didn't know who it was, so i decided to stay under the table. I didn't want to met with either dwalin or thorin first thing in the morning. I waited until a few more of them woke before stretching and crawling out, scaring bombur, who wasn't quite prepared to see a horned, winged demon crawling from under the bench.

I do my best to assist them while they pack their thing. They eat and wash before starting to leave. Of course they didn't wake bilbo, they think he'll be a hindrance.

I ask ori for bit of paper and a pen and write

" we are waiting for you

Ps : bring your handkerchief"

I fold it and let it on the left switfly : the goal was to cover as much distance as we could. I had to walk. I was too big to ride a pony and the tail didn't make it easier. Since the shire didn't really had horse, it was decided that i would walk.

Soon after we entered a forest, the dwarves started to bet on wether or not biblo would come.

~ He'll show up you know ?

\- You don't even have anything to bet with lass

~ Yeah, but he'll show up ! I kn- i'm sure of it !

\- Fine i'll bet everything on him ! Lass, if he show up, i'll give you some of the gain. How 'bout it ?

\- You shouldn't bet with a girl, nor a stranger, Fili. She can't even pay back if you lose. And to give her some of the gain ?

\- I don't mind. As it is, most of us bet on "not coming" so if I win I'll win a lot then !

\- Don't come crying once your pockets are empty

\- Yeah yeah

~ I'll be the last to laugh though

Well, he'll come after all, right ? I can't wait to see their faces when he'll show up. I can't help but grin as they look at me weirdly .

A few minutes later I hear someone yelling behind us. I slow down to look behind, a big smile on my face.

~ See ? I told you !

\- Told what ?

~ Don't you hear ? He's coming.

\- Who's comming ?

~ Bilbo, duh !

Ok, that wasn't the wisest move. They look at me like some crazy woman ... Maybe they're deaf ?

\- Wait ! Wait ! I signed it !

Ah here it is ! A wild bilbo appear !

~ You took your time ! I'm happy to see you again.

\- Here

\- Everything happen to be in order

And a dwarf happen to glance at me suspiciously ... Not like it's my faute if i heard him.

\- Welcome, mister baggins... to the compagny of thorin Oakenshield.

\- Give him a pony .

\- No no, that won't be necessary.

~ C'mon bilbo it's fun ! At least try !

\- Thank you. I'm sure i can keep up on foot. I've done my fair share of walking Holliday, you know ? Even got as far as frogmorton once.

~ It's not like you've got a choice .

Absorbeb in his blabbering he doesn't notice the two brother catching him from behind to put him on a pony.

\- It's not fair why do you got to walk ?

~ Cause i don't think i fit on a pony ? Plus i've made a bit of walk to come here, and with this body, i tend to feel less fatigue than a normal person, or hobbit in this case .

\- Fine ...

The gold start to fly around as everyone exchange the gain from their bets.

\- C'mon nori ! pay up

\- One more.

\- Thanks, lad.

\- Here, girl ! Thank for the gains !

~ Oh thanks you're welcome !

well he didn't gave much, but i don't know the value of monney here. Maybe it's a lot ?

\- What's that about?

\- Oh, they took wagers on whether or not you'd turn up.

~ Most of them bet that you wouldn't come !

\- And what did you think?

-Well... My dear fellow, we never doubted you for a second.

~ Right ? I knew you'd come !

My comment was followed by a sneeze.

\- It's horse hair. Having a reaction. Glad i followed your advice.

So he did bring his handkerchief ! At least he won't be taken as much as a fool as in the movie ...

We came across countless landscapes : mountains, rivers, forest, valley... It was gorgeous . All those places that i would only see through the screen of my phone, were right here, before my eyes. The beauty of those place were enough to make my eyes fill with stars. How could i not have paid attention on the way to the Shire, when it's this pretty ...

After a few days we came to halt in the side of a mountain. Then i began to freak out. I know that place. The speach aabout thorin's past, and the orcs. I don't like it one bit.

\- Hello, girl. Who's a good girl?

Even just hearing someone talk make me shiver. I climb a tree, anxious, trying to see as far as i can...

\- It's our little secret, Myrtle. You must tell no one. Shh, shh.

I try to concentrate on the sound outside, the breath of the dwarves, the step around the campfire, the wood cracking in the fire... When i heard it. A cry like one you can only hear in your nightmares. I was caught by surprise, and fell from the tree with a loud crash.

\- What was that?

\- Orcs. And a very ungraceful fall

~ Thanks ...

\- Orcs?

\- Throat-cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there. The lone-lands are crawling with them. They strike in the wee small hours when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet, no screams. Just lots of blood.

Even though i already heard this description, even though i know what they look like, i can't help but feel a shiver crawl along my spine.

\- You think that's funny? You think a night raid by Orcs is a joke?

\- We didn't mean anything by it.

\- No, you didn't.

Ah right... time for a grumpy thorin ...

\- You know nothing of the world.

\- Don't mind him, laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate Orcs. After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain... King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient Dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got there first. Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs... led by the most vile of all their race: Azog the Defiler. The giant Gundabad Orc... had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began... by beheading the king. Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing. Taken prisoner or killed... we did not know. We were leaderless.

Defeat and death... were upon us. That is when I saw him. A young Dwarf prince... facing down the pale Orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe. His armor rent... wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield. Azog the Defiler learned that day... that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. Our forces rallied... wand drove the Orcs back.

And our enemy... had been defeated. But there was no feast... nor song that night... for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived. And I thought to myself then... there is one who I could follow. There is one... I could call king.

I hate to admit, but i nearly let a tear slip by...

\- And the pale Orc? What happened to him?

\- He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago.

Bilbo look mildly relieved. However, i can't help but make a grim face as i look out for the orcs. Because i know. I hate it that i know and i can't tell them...

~ Is there ... any way he'd be alive ?

\- No .

~ Nice then. I already saw some orcs,and i really don't want to meet this one .

I can't help but to feel guilt, i really want to tell them, but i like my head more on my shoulders than anywhere else...


	9. Back on the road

hi ... here the 8th chapter, at last ...

i'm verry verry sorry to post after such a long time. i don't even have an excuse ...

i've had a writer block on the last chap, and gave up to soon. i'll try to post again, but it won't be regular, as i just started the exam period in school .

again i'm verry sorry for the delay...

thanks for the comments i took me quite a while to go back to the app, and it's mainly your comments who got me to write again. i had forgotten how much i liked it ...

thanks sortinghat, that you took the time to comment though i hadn't been active for a while .

guest186, i couldn't actually believe that seomene searched for the dumb thing i wrote, who's full of mistake and incoherence, but really i'm glad . thank you very much for the nice comment :-)

also about thorin and dwalin whispering, a hint : hobbits aren't really the lightest creature in middle Earth, yet she carried him like he weighted nothing ...

the character aren't mine, except the girl. the story isn't mine either, they're Tolkien's and Peter Jackson's. also yeah, i got the monologues from google ...

* * *

 _Bofur hurry in the kitchen and bring me a glass of water. I reach for a nearby cloth and try to wake_ _Bilbo. He finally open his eyes._

\- I'll be all right. Just let me sit quietly for a moment.

\- You've been sitting quietly for far too long. Tell me, when did doilies and your mother's dishes... become so important to you?

I remember a young Hobbit who was always running off in search of Elves in the woods. Who would stay out late, come home after dark... trailing mud and twigs and fireflies. A young Hobbit who would have liked nothing better... than to find out what was beyond the borders of the Shire. The world is not in your books and maps. It's out there.

\- I can't just go running off into the blue. I am a Baggins of Bag-end.

\- You are also a Took. Did you know that your great-great-great-great-uncle Bullroarer Took... was so large, he could ride a real horse?

\- Yes.

\- Yes, well, he could. In the Battle of Green Fields, he charged the Goblin ranks. He swung his club so hard, it knocked the Goblin king's head clean off... and it sailed 100 yards through the air and went down a rabbit hole. And thus, the battle was won.

And the game of golf invented at the same time.

\- I do believe you made that up.

\- Well, all good stories deserve embellishment. You'll have a tale or two to tell of your own when you come back.

\- Can you promise that I will come back?

\- No. And if you do... you will not be the same.

\- That's what I thought. Sorry, Gandalf, I can't sign this. You've got the wrong Hobbit.

\- It appears we have lost our burglar. Probably for the best. The odds were always against us. After all, what are we? Merchants, miners... tinkers, toy-makers. Heh, heh. Hardly the stuff of legend.

\- There are a few warriors amongst us.

\- Old warriors. I would take each and every one of these Dwarves... over an army from the Iron Hills. For when I called upon them, they answered. Loyalty, honor... a willing heart. I can ask no more than that.

\- You don't have to do this. You have a choice. You've done honorably by our people. You have built a new life for us in the Blue Mountains. A life of peace and plenty. A life that is worth more than all the gold in Erebor.

\- From my grandfather to my father, this has come to me. They dreamt of the day when the Dwarves of Erebor would reclaim their homeland. There is no choice, Balin. Not for me.

\- Then we are with you, laddie. We will see it done.

Their monologue made me so sleepy. i mean of course it's touching to see them caring and all, but i aldready saw this scene a lot of time...

I roam in the house, trying to find a place to sleep. Bilbo tried to offer his bed while he'd sleep in the office, but i refused... How could i show them that i'm not just a " fragile girl " if i need a bed to sleep ? Plus, i wanted to listen to the dwarve's song. So instead, i settled for a cosy place, right under the kitchen table.

That's when it started. The dwarve's song of erebor. The tell tale of their kin. I fell asleep quite fast, lulled by the dwarves. This song is even better when they're singing right before you eyes.

I woke up at the same time as the first dwarf... Seem like having a better hearing isn't that nice ...I didn't know who it was, so i decided to stay under the table. I didn't want to met with either dwalin or thorin first thing in the morning. I waited until a few more of them woke before stretching and crawling out, scaring bombur, who wasn't quite prepared to see a horned, winged demon crawling from under the bench.

I do my best to assist them while they pack their thing. They eat and wash before starting to leave. Of course they didn't wake bilbo, they think he'll be a hindrance.

I ask ori for bit of paper and a pen and write

" we are waiting for you

Ps : bring your handkerchief"

I fold it and let it on the left switfly : the goal was to cover as much distance as we could. I had to walk. I was too big to ride a pony and the tail didn't make it easier. Since the shire didn't really had horse, it was decided that i would walk.

Soon after we entered a forest, the dwarves started to bet on wether or not biblo would come.

~ He'll show up you know ?

\- You don't even have anything to bet with lass

~ Yeah, but he'll show up ! I kn- i'm sure of it !

\- Fine i'll bet everything on him ! Lass, if he show up, i'll give you some of the gain. How 'bout it ?

\- You shouldn't bet with a girl, nor a stranger, Fili. She can't even pay back if you lose. And to give her some of the gain ?

\- I don't mind. As it is, most of us bet on "not coming" so if I win I'll win a lot then !

\- Don't come crying once your pockets are empty

\- Yeah yeah

~ I'll be the last to laugh though

Well, he'll come after all, right ? I can't wait to see their faces when he'll show up. I can't help but grin as they look at me weirdly .

A few minutes later I hear someone yelling behind us. I slow down to look behind, a big smile on my face.

~ See ? I told you !

\- Told what ?

~ Don't you hear ? He's coming.

\- Who's comming ?

~ Bilbo, duh !

Ok, that wasn't the wisest move. They look at me like some crazy woman ... Maybe they're deaf ?

\- Wait ! Wait ! I signed it !

Ah here it is ! A wild bilbo appear !

~ You took your time ! I'm happy to see you again.

\- Here

\- Everything happen to be in order

And a dwarf happen to glance at me suspiciously ... Not like it's my faute if i heard him.

\- Welcome, mister baggins... to the compagny of thorin Oakenshield.

\- Give him a pony .

\- No no, that won't be necessary.

~ C'mon bilbo it's fun ! At least try !

\- Thank you. I'm sure i can keep up on foot. I've done my fair share of walking Holliday, you know ? Even got as far as frogmorton once.

~ It's not like you've got a choice .

Absorbeb in his blabbering he doesn't notice the two brother catching him from behind to put him on a pony.

\- It's not fair why do you got to walk ?

~ Cause i don't think i fit on a pony ? Plus i've made a bit of walk to come here, and with this body, i tend to feel less fatigue than a normal person, or hobbit in this case .

\- Fine ...

The gold start to fly around as everyone exchange the gain from their bets.

\- C'mon nori ! pay up

\- One more.

\- Thanks, lad.

\- Here, girl ! Thank for the gains !

~ Oh thanks you're welcome !

well he didn't gave much, but i don't know the value of monney here. Maybe it's a lot ?

\- What's that about?

\- Oh, they took wagers on whether or not you'd turn up.

~ Most of them bet that you wouldn't come !

\- And what did you think?

-Well... My dear fellow, we never doubted you for a second.

~ Right ? I knew you'd come !

My comment was followed by a sneeze.

\- It's horse hair. Having a reaction. Glad i followed your advice.

So he did bring his handkerchief ! At least he won't be taken as much as a fool as in the movie ...

We came across countless landscapes : mountains, rivers, forest, valley... It was gorgeous . All those places that i would only see through the screen of my phone, were right here, before my eyes. The beauty of those place were enough to make my eyes fill with stars. How could i not have paid attention on the way to the Shire, when it's this pretty ...

After a few days we came to halt in the side of a mountain. Then i began to freak out. I know that place. The speach aabout thorin's past, and the orcs. I don't like it one bit.

\- Hello, girl. Who's a good girl?

Even just hearing someone talk make me shiver. I climb a tree, anxious, trying to see as far as i can...

\- It's our little secret, Myrtle. You must tell no one. Shh, shh.

I try to concentrate on the sound outside, the breath of the dwarves, the step around the campfire, the wood cracking in the fire... When i heard it. A cry like one you can only hear in your nightmares. I was caught by surprise, and fell from the tree with a loud crash.

\- What was that?

\- Orcs. And a very ungraceful fall

~ Thanks ...

\- Orcs?

\- Throat-cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there. The lone-lands are crawling with them. They strike in the wee small hours when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet, no screams. Just lots of blood.

Even though i already heard this description, even though i know what they look like, i can't help but feel a shiver crawl along my spine.

\- You think that's funny? You think a night raid by Orcs is a joke?

\- We didn't mean anything by it.

\- No, you didn't.

Ah right... time for a grumpy thorin ...

\- You know nothing of the world.

\- Don't mind him, laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate Orcs. After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain... King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient Dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got there first. Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs... led by the most vile of all their race: Azog the Defiler. The giant Gundabad Orc... had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began... by beheading the king. Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing. Taken prisoner or killed... we did not know. We were leaderless.

Defeat and death... were upon us. That is when I saw him. A young Dwarf prince... facing down the pale Orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe. His armor rent... wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield. Azog the Defiler learned that day... that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. Our forces rallied... wand drove the Orcs back.

And our enemy... had been defeated. But there was no feast... nor song that night... for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived. And I thought to myself then... there is one who I could follow. There is one... I could call king.

I hate to admit, but i nearly let a tear slip by...

\- And the pale Orc? What happened to him?

\- He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago.

Bilbo look mildly relieved. However, i can't help but make a grim face as i look out for the orcs. Because i know. I hate it that i know and i can't tell them...

~ Is there ... any way he'd be alive ?

\- No .

~ Nice then. I already saw some orcs,and i really don't want to meet this one .

I can't help but to feel guilt, i really want to tell them, but i like my head more on my shoulders than anywhere else...


	10. Meet : The trolls

_Here again_

 _As i said, the updates are far from being regular. They won't be for a while, as i have to deal with a lot of stress ( exam coming up, inscription to university and issues with friends). So, once again, sorry for the delay._

 _The story is based of The hobbit, which belong to J.R.R Tolkien._

 _Also, please tell me if you think the story follow the script too much or if it's going too fast. Criticism is what make us better :-)._

* * *

After balin told us thorin's story, we got to sleep. I couldn't close an eye though, as i would hear orcs everywhere as soon as i did. We spend a few days after that walking under a heavy rain. It was extenuating .Gandalf was starting to talk about radagast and the other wizards until i started to smell a weird stench...

~ It stinks...

\- You better not be talking about us lass !

~ No but like seriously there's something wrong here. There must be a corpse or something nearby.

\- Stop with that. You're not in your world. here, you can't afford to be picky.

Ah thorin... always the nicest words. The stench became unbearable, to the point i had nausea. When thorin spoke up, i understood.

\- We'll camp here for the night.

The trolls.

\- Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them.

\- A farmer and his family used to live here.

\- Oin, Gloin. Get a fire going.

\- Aye. Right you are.

\- I think it would be wiser to move on. We could make for the Hidden Valley.

\- I have told you already... I will not go near that place.

\- Why not? The Elves could help could get food, rest, advice.

~ And you'd get rid of me faster !

Or rather, let me go ahead it stink here ...

\- I do not need their advice. And i do not need your intervention.

\- We have a map that we cannot read. Lord Elrond could help us.

\- Help? A dragon attacks Erebor. What help came from the Elves? Orcs plunder Moria... desecrate our sacred halls. The Elves looked on and did nothing. And you ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather. Who betrayed my father.

\- You are neither of them. I did not give you that map and key for you to hold onto the past.

\- I did not know that they were yours to keep. Rather, if you want to met your friends so much why don't you take the lass there ?

\- Everything all right? Gandalf, where are you going?

\- To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense.

\- And who's that?

\- Myself, Mr. Baggins. I've had enough of Dwarves for one day.

~ Ah wait !

\- Come on, Bombur, we're hungry.

\- Lass, You don't eat ?

~ Not with such a horrid smell here ...

\- Altough i don't smell anything .

~ Well i do. And it stink.

\- Will he come back?

I followed gandalf the best i could, trying to not trip in the woods. I became more accustomed to this kind of terrain after walking for so long.

\- I remember saying i would be going alone, miss.

~ Ah sorry, um, i couldn't really stay there. It stink way too much.

\- What do you mean ?

~ You really can't smell anything ? It stinks as if there was an open cemetery ! I've never smelled something this atrocious ! I thought i'd puke ...

\- I have a bad feeling ...

~ Are you really going to meet the elves ?

\- That's not what i intended to do. I said i would help the dwarves, so i can't go too far. Especially with what you just said.

~ Does it mean they are in danger ?

\- They could be.

~ But you don't want to see them anymore though... Want me to help ?

\- And how exactly would you ?

~ Well, it seem i can still hear them somehow since were not too far. So if we don't move too much from here, i should be able to tell you what's happening.

\- It is not a bad idea ...

~ Then it's decided ! But before, aren't you cold ?

\- I'm fine, and It's not like you could start a fire bare handed

~ So you think ...

As if he was one to talk...I try to remember. Up til now every time those fricking wings fired up were because i was panicking. So i gather every single bad memory i have, and stretch my wings. The orcs, thorin and dwalin when they'll know about me, a certain elf that i'm going to meet, the oncomming event like the goblins, orcs again, wargs, the huge bear...

Then it happened. They took fire.

\- By mahal !

~ Tadaaaa ! Sorry i didn't told the dwarves so they wouldn't be scared.

I'm trying to look proud and mighty, bit i'm internally screaming. I think i'll keep from using this method... I'ts not healthy for my mental state.

\- What a convenient ability ... And it doesn't burn your skin ?

~ Not in the least, bit it still feel hot so it should be enough to start a fire.

I managed to start a little fire with the wood i found lying on the floor.

\- Very convenient indeed.

We went for a walk in the forest and got back near the camp. However, i couldn't hear anything by the time we reached the fire. I thought it'd take them more time to get caught.

~ Gandalf .

\- What is it ?

~ They're not here.

\- We haven't even reached the camp though, they might be asleep ?

~ Sleeping dwarves make much more noise than awake ones. Sorry for being brutal but it'd be better this way.

\- Wha- ?

I catch gandalf and carry him all the way to the camp. I run quite fast, so it doesn't take much time.

\- I did not expect that.

~ We're late.

\- Can you hear them

~ Rather i know where they are

\- What do you mean ?

~ Follow me

I head toward the source of the stench. The more we approach the worst it get. Tree trunks are laid on the ground forming a wide path. I can hear muffled voices further in the woods.

\- Trolls.

~ Three. And they have the dwarves. But Bilbo's gaining time.

\- You hear them ?

~ I do

I do, and i know. We finally reach them. The trolls' stench is unbearable. The situation isn't as bad as I thought it'd be though. the dwarves are caught and tied in rag clothes as the trolls are trying to chose wether to boil, skin or smash them with bilbo. Aside from their smell, they're not even actually scary... Maybe it's because i'm aware that these particular trolls are total dumbass... It will soon be dawn, so they don't need me to do anything, but i wonder if i'd be able to frighten them ? I'm still a (half) balrog after all.

~ I'm going to try out something.

\- What ? don't !

~ Too late. I'm counting on you.

I wink at Gandalf. I stretch, try not to breath in too much, and walk in right before the trolls, wearing my darkest smile. I've always wanted to try out being a bad bitch. Right now, i'm scarier than them. Right now, I'm a FRIGGING BALROG !

~ Hi ugly !

\- Huh ? what is that ? Can we eat it ?

~ That'd be a bad idea. Rather you've got something that is mine.

I glance at the dwarves on the fire.

\- That's ours ! We caught them !

~ So what ?

I've always wanted to say that... I walk slowly, looking them in the eyes. They're trolls. They stink. They're dumbass. I can just scare them of. I smile at the thought of the trolls running away.

\- I say don't touch !

While i was thinking one of them tried to throw me a stone. I tried to catch but failed... AND IT BROKE ONE OF MY FINGERNAIL ! That was not something to do. Well they're no good at aiming though.

I look in their eyes, stick my feet in the ground, and stretch my wings as much as i can, so I'd look taller and scarier. And yell as loud as i can.

~ YOU DARED !

I mean, really, it hurt ! The trolls take a few step back staggering...Seem like this modified voice hold more credibility than my previous one. I walk toward them, focused on scaring them ( and trying to repress a laugh). So focused i didn't notice i stepped in the fire.

\- The dawn will take you all !

Right on time. I step out of the fire before they notice and untie the dwarves ( bilbo first obviously). Stone trolls could sell for a lot, they'd almost look alive.

\- Are your feet alright lass ?

~ Yes of course why ?

\- You should rather ask her if she's right in her mind.

Thorin ... You're not getting any better with time.

~ I am ( maybe ).

\- No you aren't ! What went through your head to take on three mountains trolls by yourself !

~ Thorin, i am a balrog. I can at least do that. Beside they are dumbass !

\- They are still trolls. The only dumbass here is you. What would you've done if that stone found your head ? Don't ever do that again, end of discussion.

I turn around and back to the fire, before dropping myself beside, mumbling.

~ Then i would have caught it.

I honestly don't know, but he's getting on my nerves. Kili thought it was a good time to come and talk.

\- You stepped in the fire ...

~ Yes, i did.

I spat out more than answering him. I put my hand in the fire, under the worried and shocked look of the dwarves.

~ See ? I'm fine.

\- It really doesn't burn ?

~ It doesn't.

The smell is even worse than before. I know there's sword and gold and all, but i won't put a foot in their cave. What happened after the trolls, i wonder...

Gandalf give a sword to bilbo, the next big event is the warg's assault i think. When they run to get to Foncombe.

I take some time organising my thoughts. The dwarves however, didn't wait to pursue. I find them talking with a weird, dirty, old person. Who just spat an insect. Must be Radagast. yuck.

Wait . Radagast ? He's here ? Isn't he appearing just before the wargs ? Oh sh*t . I screwed up. 


End file.
